The research objectives are: 1. To broaden the scope of hypertension investigation. The projects will deal with both clinical and basic research. 2. To further investigation in cardiomyopathies with particular regards to sickle cell traits, sickle cell anemia and other deficiency states. The addition of new personnel and establishment of outreach programs including most of the Negro community, makes these investigations seem more feasible. The outreach programs include: 1. The Comprehensive Health Center, which serves an outpatient census tract of 30,000 people in the low-income bracket. 2. The Meharry-Matthew Walker Neighborhood Health Center serves a census tract of 30,000 people in the same income level. 3. The Children and Youth Center of Meharry Medical College which serves the same census tract and is similar to the Comprehensive Health Center except that the age is limited to 16 years. 4. The Community Mental Health Center of the Medical College serves the same census tract and has a unique approach in that individuals in the community with emotional or family problems who do not have psychiatric illness will be served. 5. The acquisition of a contract to investigate sickle cell anemia and sickle cell disease has been obtained and will compliment our investigation of cardiomyopathy as related to this disease.